


My Long Lost Love (A Draco Malfoy x OC Fanfiction)

by SlytherinPrincess95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPrincess95/pseuds/SlytherinPrincess95
Summary: Draco and Alice miss their childhood, but what they don't know is they use to be good friends way back when they were little. Yet this whole time they've missed the person that was right next to them. When Alice walks in on Draco's panic attack in Moaning Myrtles bathroom, the past starts to unravel. What will happen when they find out they've been looking for the other all along? Read to find out.





	My Long Lost Love (A Draco Malfoy x OC Fanfiction)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter at all rights go to JK.Rowling. Though if I did own it Draco would have gotten more love towards the end and Fred Weasley would have either died a more heroic death or not died at all. 

Prologue:   
It all started when she was just 5 years old, her dad let her go to the park where she met this boy. He was her age and they played on the play ground a lot with each other. Every time she could come to the park that boy was always there. He had blonde hair and steel gray eyes. Though one day he told her his family was moving and that he’d most likely never see her again. She was really sad and cried but she then managed to make a small daisy in her hand. It was like magic, the boy was a bit surprised but he then smiled and kissed her cheek taking the daisy from her that she made. He spoke, “Maybe we will see each other again some day.” Alice blinked wiping her tears away. She smiled and kissed his cheek in return. “If so, I look forward to it." She responded back to him. Though out of all that time she had never knew the boys name and he never knew hers. Though Alice had meet a boy that looked similar to him at Hogwarts but he was a complete jerk. His name was Draco Malfoy. But little did they both know, she was that young girl and he was that young boy. They both grew and were in the same house Slytherin’s. But yet he still treated Alice poorly but for some reason she grown to love this man.

Chapter 1.

Alice then seen Draco rush off to the bathroom well Moaning Myrtles bathroom, he looked like he seen a ghost so she decided to see what was wrong. Because even though he was a jerk, Alice still cared. She then walked into the bathroom and tilted her head slightly and frowned concerned, "Draco? Whats wrong why are you crying?” She asked him. Draco had always held on to that daisy, when he learnt more about magic had casted a spell to make sure it never died and kept it in his room at Hogwarts. Now his life was full of dark secrets his father controlling him and Voldemort wanting him to kill Dumbledore, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. At times Draco just wanted to turn back the clock to when he was a child, care free and nothing to worry about, just the park and that girl he use to know hanging out and playing in the tree house. He was deep in thought when Alice walked in on his panic attack “Nothing.” He snaps rinsing his face over the sink “what do you want!?” He yelled at her. She blinked seeing him in such a state pained her. “I’m sorry I don’t want anything I just wanted to make sure you were okay…..I’ll leave now…..” Alice said and before she had the chance, Harry her half twin brother. The chosen one came into the bathroom his wand out. 

Harry then spoke to Draco, “It was you wasn’t it YOU hexed Katie Bell?” He asked him. Alice pulled out her wand. She glared at her brother. “Get out of here. He did no such thing.” She stated. Alice’s father was Severus Snape the dark lords right hand man right now. So she knew what was going on. But Alice didn’t know about Voldemort forcing Draco to kill Dumbledore. Harry didn’t believe her words. He started to shoot spells at us. Alice dodge and ducked and shot her own spells. Though she was getting tired of this. Harry then spoke of a curse she was familiar with. “Sectumse…” He barely got out before she got in-between the two and attempted to shout the same curse spell but clearly she couldn’t say it fast enough though instead of hitting Draco like it was meant for it hit Alice, she immediately fell down. The pain was so horrid. She understood why her father told her to only use it in a life or death situation. Harry was too surprised to say anything he literally just stood there starting to back up but eventually just fell to his knees in shock getting soaked in the mix of my blood and the water. Moaning Myrtle was making quite the racket. “MURDER MURDER IN THE BATHROOM!!!!” She screamed. Alice wanted nothing more to shhh her and tell her that she wasn’t dead. But she could understand Myrtles screams, what happen just now was terrifying. Draco had rushed to Alice’s side, he was soaking in her blood and the water but more so then Harry he was trying to heal her.

Draco was in a panic state he hadn’t meant for someone else to get hurt in all this. He cussed under his breath,“Why the bloody hell did you have to come after me to check on me why…..of all people why me. Your a damn idiot!” He said to her. But then Professor Snape, Alice’s father had come bursting into the bathroom, he shoved Harry out of the way he was quite livid and he was tempted to shove Draco out of the way but he didn’t he merely yelled, “Get out of my way!” He then started the counter-curse it sounded almost like a song. Snape had to say it three times before the wounds started knitting up and closing. He and Draco both helped Alice stand to her feet. She was a bit out of it but still semi-conscious. Snape then looked at Draco and spoke, “Take her to the hospital wing, there might be some scarring but with some dittany potion its possible we might be able to avoid that….” He stated. Draco didn’t argue with him and supported her on the way out of the bathroom. Moaning Myrtle had stopped her shouting but was still sobbing in the stall. Snape had more problems to deal with which was Harry Potter. Snape thought ‘Where in the bloody hell did he learn that curse spell?’ He then turned and glared at Potter. “Potter! I demand you go get me all your school books RIGHT NOW!” He yelled.

Snape was in no mood to deal with liars and bullshit. Harry immediately didn’t waste any time getting up and running out of the bathroom rushing to the Gryffindor Common Room. Though he got lots of looks and people were trying to ask him questions on what happened but of course Harry ignored them all. Everyone had seen Draco carry Alice to the hospital wing, she had passed out not even a few steps out of the bathroom so he had to carry her bridal style which definitely got stares. Pansy even rushed over to the two as Draco carried Alice to the hospital wing, Pansy was sobbing her best friend injured and she didn’t know why and Draco wasn’t one to talk he just did his best to get Alice to the hospital wing as fast as he could. He laid her on one of the beds and got the dittany potion. Madam Pomfry tried to tell him she could do it but Draco refused to let her. He was already guilty that Alice had gotten hurt because of him. Draco wasn’t one to want to have to owe someone back so this was his way of paying her back for taking the hit instead of him. So he put the dittany potion on her. The scars had healed up pretty good they looked like Professor Snape said they would. Though he didn’t know why but he actually stayed there in a chair while she slept. Pansy had been staying by Alice’s other side. Believe it or not the word about what happened to her spread like a wildfire. Mainly due to Moaning Myrtle. Also her father had told plenty of people of what happened probably to shut them up plus he had also sentenced Harry Potter to detention every Saturday until the end of the year. Eventually though Draco had fallen asleep in that chair by her. He had started to dream of his childhood.

*Complete first chapter of my new story that will soon be on my Wattpad as well (JimmysGirl6661) This is my first time writing in third person as well so please cut me some slack. I still think it could be better but I think everyone that writes or draws says the same thing. Plus something can always be done better, there's always room for improvement. But still I hope all of you Draco Malfoy fans love this or like it either or.*


End file.
